


О семейном счастье

by sunny_krolock



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_krolock/pseuds/sunny_krolock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Граф фон Кролок очень ценит тишину и одиночество, но с этими двумя оболтусами разве отдохнешь?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	О семейном счастье

Граф фон Кролок довольно улыбнулся и отложил письмо.   
— Что пишет маменька?  
Герберт сидел по другую сторону стола, подперев щеку кулаком, и небрежно обрывал лепестки с крохотной полевой ромашки. Его... друг? наперсник? любовник?.. — бывший студент Альфред старательно прятал глаза. Граф фон Кролок мысленно подивился его упорству: спустя несколько лет тот так и не смог примириться с мыслью, что Сара отказалась бежать с ним за горизонт, а предпочла стать вампиршей. Впрочем, упорствовал он скорее в силу привычки, и фон Кролока это забавляло.   
— Сара в восторге от Вены. Ее приглашают на званые ужины и балы, она обласкана вниманием светских дам. На днях ее представят фрейлине императрицы... А некий господин Штраус посвятил ей вальс, — граф фон Кролок наморщил лоб, стараясь припомнить прочие подробности, на которые Сара в письме не поскупилась. — Ах да, кавалеры засыпают ее цветами и катают по ночному Дунаю.   
— Кавалеры? — удивленно вскрикнул Альфред и тут же мучительно покраснел и втянул голову в плечи.  
— Да, Альфред, Сара пользуется популярностью (так ведь говорит нынешняя молодежь?) у венского общества.   
— Ах, Альфред, _papa_ не ревнив. В отличие от меня.   
Герберт бросил на стол общипанную ромашку и игриво потрепал Альфреда по волосам.   
— Ты тоже не ревнив, — граф фон Кролок усмехнулся и объяснил Альфреду: — Это не более чем модная блажь. Герберт крайне влюбчив, но вряд ли он припомнит имена последних своих партнеров...   
— _Papa!_ Так нечестно! Вы ведь знаете, что те, последние, и те, что были до них, ничего не значили для меня. А Альфред, ты, Альфред, значишь. Ты пока еще не особо понимаешь, что такое отношения между вампирами, но я как-нибудь расскажу тебе. Наедине. Пока же ромашка говорит, что ты совсем ко мне равнодушен.   
— Мальчики, — граф фон Кролок хлопнул в ладоши, предупредив отчаянный монолог Альфреда и очередную ссору, которая непременно бы случилась после. — Почему бы вам не отправиться, скажем, в Будапешт? Попутешествуете, развеетесь. Ты, Герберт, посвятишь Альфреда в особенности нашего бытия. А ты, Альфред, убедишься, действительно ли мой сын ревнив.   
Герберт расплылся в улыбке:  
— Прекрасная идея. Спасибо, отец. Идем, Альфред! Отправляемся завтра на закате. Налегке!

Граф фон Кролок шум и суету не жаловал, но бурная деятельность, которую развел Герберт в преддверии отъезда, радовала слух. Скоро, скоро замок погрузится в тишину, которую изредка будут нарушать глухое ворчание Куколя да крики ночных птиц. Скоро одиночество, ненавидимое, горькое, отравлявшее не-жизнь веками, вернется. Счастливая, почти по-человечески обычная жизнь, о которой вампир фон Кролок не смел и мечтать, пока не встретил умиравшего от чумы на обочине дороги мальчонку — Герберта, приелась, притупилось счастье. Даже глоток свежей крови — красавица Сара не смогла вернуть его остроты.   
Сару он отослал. Нет, не в склеп, даже не на ютившееся в самом темном уголке фамильного сада кладбище. Он отослал ее к новой жизни, о которой она, простушка из горной трансильванской деревеньки, и мечтать не могла. Пусть высший свет ночной Вены вскружит ей голову, пусть вспыхнет в глупеньком заполошенном сердце любовь. Боль утраты ненадолго оживит графа фон Кролока. А когда из путешествия вернутся Герберт и Альфред, боль уснет, убаюканная их беззаботным смехом.   
С каждым новым веком жить становилось все труднее. Жить, не существовать. Бытие высшего вампира отличается от вечно голодной не-жизни упырей. Но скука, бездействие и вечный покой разлагают волю, подтачивают разум, будто короеды — вечнозеленые раскидистые сосны. Разум один не в силах подавить безумного огня проклятой души. Глупое человеческое счастье, ревность, боль предательства — эмоции, чувства, как столпы, поддерживающие небесную твердь в легендах древних, поддерживали и Герберта, и Альфреда, и Сару. Граф фон Кролок, словно опытный кукловод, развел их по местам и готов начать большой спектакль, чтобы обмануть небытие и обмануться самому. 

Тишина накрыла фамильный замок фон Кролоков. Одиночество подняло голову, облизнуло острые клыки, подстерегая добычу. Граф фон Кролок медленно брел по стылым коридорам ему навстречу.   
Плюх.  
Надо сказать Куколю, что прохудилась бочка с водой, подумал граф фон Кролок.  
Плюх. Плюх.  
Неужели где-то просела стена и дождь заливает замок?  
Плюх. ПЛЮХ!  
— ГЕРБЕРТ! Это против правил!  
В мгновение ока он оказался у ванной комнаты и дернул дверь на себя, сорвав ее с петель.  
— _Papa?!_

— Мы решили взять экипаж, — Герберт сидел на бортике ванны, положив ладони на влажные колени, и кротким голосом объяснял: — Альфреду пока трудно дается превращение в человека. То есть сам-то он превращается, а вот крылья в одежду — нет.   
Альфред за спиной у Герберта покраснел и нырнул поглубже в воду. Граф фон Кролок едва сдержал ухмылку.   
— И что дальше было? — строго спросил он.   
— Едва мы отъехали от ворот, я предложил Альфреду помощь. Все равно делать нам в пути было нечего. Показал, как надо превращаться. Несколько раз показал! Альфред попробовал...  
— ...и у него снова не получилось.  
— Не получилось, — Герберт сокрушенно покачал головой. — Вот только одежда вся наша лежала упакованная, пока уж мы до нее в темноте и тесноте добрались... В общем, я крикнул кучеру возвращаться. Медовый месяц мы решили справить дома. С вашего, _papa_ , позволения. Не могли же мы праздновать без вас...   
Альфред, набравшись смелости, выглянул из-за спины Герберта и согласно кивнул.   
— Только ни в гостиной, ни в библиотеке мы вас не нашли. Решили еще в ванной поискать. Видите, как удачно!  
Граф фон Кролок поглядел на них, взъерошенных, мокрых, голых, дерзких кукол, которые оказались мудрее самозваного кукловода, потом в зеркало, где не отразилось его лицо, и захохотал. Одиночество поджало хвост и поспешило убраться вон. В давным-давно не человеческом сердце снова поселилось тепло.


End file.
